


Reciprocal Giving

by Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabbles, Illustration NSFW, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/Tiriel_35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Illustration by my dear friend and Beloved Beta, Notabluemaia</p></blockquote>





	Reciprocal Giving

**Coming of Age**

’Twere a good party, he thinks. Not every day you turn 33, so all were extra special. His presents went down a treat; he’s spent every spare minute for months, carving, tooling and fashioning to please family and friends, and seemingly he’s not gone far wrong. 

A pity Astron comes so chilly, though, once the sun vanishes; only this final, most important gift to give, at long last. Needed no thinking about, and definitely no trouble in the making, neither.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, he does just wonder if Frodo might have preferred a big *blue* bow, instead.

August 2004

#

**Reciprocal Giving**

Drat propriety, Sam thinks, in his narrow bed, so far from Frodo’s. And drat guests who _will_ stay over after his party, the first since first they loved.

His gift was a rare and beautiful book, but all Sam wants is Frodo himself. He lies here, desire at simmer pitch beneath his skin, needing black silk, warm cream, hot satin opening to his touch.

A whispered laugh, a glimmer of light as he pauses at the door to shed his robe - and Sam’s breath catches, as always, at his beloved’s treasured gift…

Tied up with a big blue bow.

 

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)

22 September 2004

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration by my dear friend and Beloved Beta, Notabluemaia


End file.
